WO 2008/051611 A2 discloses a system for the inductive transfer of electrical power to a vehicle, wherein the stationary primary side as well as the secondary side on the vehicle each comprise a plurality of coils. The coil arrangements on the primary and secondary side are symmetrical to each other. The common power supply unit of the primary coils can vary the phase differences between the currents fed into the primary coils in order to cause an asymmetrical shape of the magnetic flux lines. Thereby the shape of the flux lines is supposed to be adapted to the position of the secondary coils, i.e. a possible lateral misalignment of the secondary coils relative to the primary coils is supposed to be compensated.